Written In The Stars
by Ellis Jenkins
Summary: AU. Leonard McCoy had been hoping to spend his Summer getting himself a boyfriend, not trailing around after his parents on Vulcan. Until he meets a young Vulcan called Spock, who is trying to find a partner before he starts studying at the VSA so he doesn't have to spend pon farr with his betrothed. Unfortunately, Spock's father completely disapproves of the growing relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Leonard had _not_ been looking forward to this. He'd promised himself that he would have a boyfriend by his eighteenth birthday. That wasn't going to happen on Vulcan, seeing as all the articles said that the inhabitants were stoic, logical, literal and repressed their emotions to the point of virtual non-existence. In Leonard's books, that was _not_ healthy. Nor was it going to get him a boyfriend by September.

"Come on," his dad encouraged him, putting a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "It'll be fun!"

"Right." Leonard muttered, pushing his hands into his trouser pockets as he followed his parents across the golden sand.

When they got to the hotel, his parents went to their room, leaving Leonard to find his own room. He knew he'd get lost, but he _really_ didn't want to ask any of the workers for help, so he searched the maze-of-a-building for a good fifteen minutes. Finally, he found his room, and it was exactly how he'd expected it to be: plain. Simple. _Logical,_ he thought. Leonard put his travelling case down and sat on the bed with his PADD. He found his best friend, Jim's, name and sent him a message telling him he'd got there safely (Leonard had been convinced otherwise) and complaining about how much he already hated the place. Jim had a great sense of humour and could make light of any situation. If anybody could make him feel better about his experience on Vulcan, Jim could. With a groan, Leonard flopped back on his bed - a month on Vulcan. _A month._ He'd barely survived an hour.

* * *

By the time his parents came to pick him up for dinner, Leonard had reread every article he'd already read on the journey, got one message from Jim (saying "Sorry Bones"), who was likely too preoccupied with someone to pay attention to him, and had raided the local PADD-book library (the romances were surprisingly hot). It had just been making him feel really lonely, so he was glad when his parents came and told him they were all going to a restaurant down the road. Over dinner (some traditional Vulcan meal), Leonard's parents were talking, while he he thought woeful thoughts. The only reason he stopped thinking was because his mom was trying to talk to him.

"What do _you_ think of this?" she asked, pushing a PADD across the table to him.

Leonard took it and skimmed through the advertisement.

"Umm... I suppose it could be interestin'. A glimpse into some Vulcan culture," he replied, going into an analysis. "Dance, food, music, some lectures."

"So you're up for it?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. If you're goin'." Leonard replied, shrugging.

"I knew ya'd say yes!" his dad said, grinning.

The mood for the rest of the meal was light, and wasn't as forced as it had been.

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Leonard muttered to himself as he walked down the street. "Why am I doin' this to myself?"

His mom had suggested that he went out to find something to wear that night. Finally finding the shop she'd told him about, he turned and went inside. There were lots of clothes, and, from the looks of it, they were all traditional Vulcan clothes. Half-heartedly, Leonard sifted through the first rail. And the second. And the third. He looked through every piece of clothing on every rail. Nothing.

"Do you need some help?" a woman next to him asked - she was human, which Leonard thought was slightly odd.

"Yeah, I think so." he replied.

"What's the occasion?" the woman asked.

"Oh, it's some kind of gala, I think. I accidentally agreed to go with my parents." Leonard told her, and she laughed.

"Oh, I do that plenty of times when my husband asks me to attend things with him," she said. "Come on. I've got something in mind."

The woman led Leonard to a rail of clothes he'd already gone through. She picked something out - a blue tunic and white trousers.

"It'll bring out your eyes," she explained, giving the outfit to him. "Go, try it on. I want to see how well I've done!"

Leonard smiled at her, somewhat cautiously. Later, he stepped out of the changing room.

"You look wonderful," the woman told him, smiling. "The Vulcans may not appreciate it, but anyone else who's there certainly will!"

They laughed.

"Thank ya for the help." Leonard thanked.

"You're welcome," the woman replied. "The clothes are on my bill."

When Leonard came back out, the woman had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard and his parents arrived at the hall the event was taking place at. It was big and it was crowded, more so than Leonard had been expecting. He followed his parents through the crowds, until he spotted a long table full of food, which he went over to to seek refuge from the ordered but overwhelming bustle of people. Picking up a plate, he scanned the assortment of food, looking for something familiar. Once he'd put some things on his plate, Leonard looked around for a quiet place to eat. As he did so, his eyes met those of a young Vulcan, about his age. _How long has he been watching me?_ Leonard wondered, finding himself flushing slightly and feeling self-conscious. Their gazes remained locked for a moment, before Leonard turned away, the butterfly feeling in his stomach refusing to go away and was, instead, strengthening. He put his plate back on the table, having lost his appetite, and looked around, desperately searching for something to do. His gaze gravitated back to the Vulcan, who was whispering something in a human woman's ear, the human woman Leonard had met in the shop. The Vulcan then, suddenly, started walking across the hall in his direction! Leonard panicked, and tried to look like he was casually standing around.

"Greetings," a deep, quiet, _silky_ voice behind him said. "I am Spock."

Leonard turned and, as expected, saw that it was the Vulcan.

 _Good lord, he's good looking!_ he thought, before replying with, "Hi. Leonard, Leonard McCoy. What can I do for ya?"

Spock looked down, as though searching for words.

"The room next door is playing music," he told Leonard. "I was wondering if you would care to partake in a dance with me."

Leonard's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're askin' me to dance with you?" he checked, and Spock clarified with a nod. He tried to find a reason to decline, but he couldn't. Spock was handsome, seemed quite charming and was most likely impossibly smart. The words _cold, literal_ and _logical_ went through his mind, but he couldn't say no. "Well... alright, why not?"

Grinning to himself, Leonard walked side-by-side with Spock to room Spock had indicated earlier. A thought came to him, and he looked at Spock.

"Umm... don't Vulcans have some kind of... betrothal system?" he asked.

"We do," Spock replied. "But it is unnecessary to stay with that betrothed one."

"Right. I just wanted to make sure ya weren't breakin' any laws or anythin', y'know." Leonard said.

"Of course, it was a logical enquiry," Spock agreed. "I assure you that, if we did, indeed, court, it would not be illegal. Almost unheard of, especially between those of the same sex, but legal."

"Right, that's good to know."

When they found a spot in the room, they stood quite awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I, uh... I don't know any Vulcan dances. I shoulda mentioned..." Leonard told Spock.

"Do not worry. I can lead," Spock was quick to reassure. "Place your hands on my waist."

Leonard did as he was told, and felt Spock's slender hands placing themselves on his own waist. With Leonard following, Spock took one step back, two steps left, one step forward, two steps right and repeated. It was a simple dance, one picked especially for Leonard's skill level, and soon they were talking as they danced. Leonard found out that Spock was nineteen Terran years old and was starting his studies at the Vulcan Science Academy the next month. He also found out that the woman who helped pick out his clothes was Spock's mother, which revealed that Spock was half human. Spock listened as Leonard told him that he was eighteen the next month, that he was studying at medical school the next year and that he had a close friend at Starfleet Academy. He also listened with disappointment when he learned that Leonard would only be on Vulcan until the end of Earth's Summer.

"Your tunic," Spock started, randomly but obviously following a train of thought. "It is a slightly darker shade of blue, but it compliments your eyes very nicely."

Leonard felt himself blush involuntarily.

"Thanks." he muttered, embarrassed but flattered.

Spock stopped moving, causing Leonard to nearly stand on his feet. Gently, Spock placed the fingertips of his middle three fingers on Leonard's chin and lifted his head so that their eyes could meet. Leonard knew he was deeply attracted to Spock, and knew that what he felt for Spock could very well morph into something far beyond love. To Spock, one thing was clear: they were soulmates. And, however hard he tried to repress it, he knew that he was in love with Leonard.

"T'hy'la," Spock whispered. "You are my t'hy'la."

Hesitantly, he leant his head towards Leonard's, and Leonard leant forward to meet Spock's lips with his own. Suddenly, before they could kiss, Spock straightened, having caught sight of something... or someone.

"My father is here," he stated, before he looked at Leonard and saw his slightly confused face. "You should leave."

"Right, almost unheard of," Leonard replied, letting his arms swing by his sides. "Will I see ya again?"

"I do not know," Spock replied. "Go."

Leonard turned and walked away. He turned around, to see Spock standing with another Vulcan, his father, who had hid back to him. Leonard gave a small wave to Spock. Discreetly, Spock tapped his fingers against his thigh to return the gesture. When he left the room, Leonard found his parents by the food table, talking to a pair of Andorians. He went over to them.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel." he murmured in his dad's ear, before leaving.

* * *

A/N:

First A/N of the story! Hope you're enjoying it!

Anyway, a few notes:

1\. I kind of made some stuff up about the whole betrothal thing (if you hadn't guessed) so that it fit with the story!

2\. I'm using the word t'hy'la as soulmate because it was the closest translation I could find. (If anyone knows a better translation tell me in a review or a PM! Thanks!)

3\. This was originally a Romeo and Juliet AU, and still could be, I don't know it kind of went out of control! :'D That's my excuse for this chapter being like it is.

4\. Following on from that, I love this chapter. I'm just not very proud of it! XD It gets better, trust me! ;)

Anyway! I'll update at some point next week!

~Ellis Jenkins~


	3. Chapter 3

"And you let him go?!" Jim exclaimed through the screen, frustrated at Leonard for obeying Spock.

"No! I'm in love with him, how _could_ I let him go?" Leonard replied, equally frustrated at Jim for thinking that he _wanted_ to leave Spock.

"You never said you loved him." Jim said, softening his tone slightly.

"Well... I think I do," Leonard told him, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his forehead. "What do I do? His father obviously disapproves of anything like it, that's the only reason Spock sent me away. Jim, we were _this_ close to kissing!"

Jim looked sadly at his clearly frustrated, dejected, lovesick friend, desperately trying to figure out what he could do to help.

"You said he's half Vulcan, half human, right?" he asked, and Leonard nodded. "Then he's probably got some kind of Feceration profile. I could try to get his contact number for you."

Leonard looked up at the screen, his eyes bright and hopeful.

"Ya could do that?"

"Sure, I could try."

"You're the best, ya know that?"

"Yeah, I do! Goodnight Bones."

"G'night, Jim."

* * *

VN975946. That was Spock's contact number. After staring at his PADD's screen for a while, Leonard sent him a simple greeting and hoped for the best. Would Spock think he was being a creep? Was he as eager to do this as Leonard was? Leonard sighed in relief when his PADD pinged.

* * *

Contacting...VN975946: S'chn T'gai Spock

Leonard, how did you find my contact number?  
 **Spock**

...

My friend at Starfleet pulled some strings.  
 **You**

...

Ah. Did you want anything specific from me?  
 **Spock**

...

Not really. I guess I just wanted to know you  
were ok.  
 **You**

...

I am well.  
 **Spock**

...

Right. I'll leave you to it then.  
 **You**

...

Would you like to meet me somewhere?  
 **Spock**

...

Sure! I mean, if you want to. I'm open to  
suggestions. I don't know the place that well!  
 **You**

...

That is to be expected. Perhaps we could  
meet outside your hotel.  
 **Spock**

...

Yeah! That sounds good!Is 1500 good  
for you?  
 **You**

...

It is. What is the name of your hotel?  
 **Spock**

...

Hang on a minute.

Apparently it's something like  
'Waterside ShiKahr'. Dad's not too  
sure either!  
 **You**

...

Your father is with you?  
 **Spock**

...

Yeah. Don't worry, he's fine with  
me seeing you.  
 **You**

...

That is good. I shall see you later.  
 **Spock**

* * *

When Leonard finally found his way to the hotel lobby, he saw Spock hovering just outside the door. He grinned as he made his way out.

"Hey!" he said happily, tapping the Vulcan's arm.

Spock turned around sharply at the light touch.

"Leonard." he replied, nodding at Leonard.

"C'mon, don't be so formal," Leonard teased, as they started walking. "So, where are we headed?"

"There is a small park a short walk away," Spock told him. "I had thought that to be a suitable place for our... 'first date'."

"Sounds good!" Leonard cheerfully agreed.

They walked in a comfortable silence until Spock caught his companion smiling softly at him.

"I would advise that you don't do that." he quietly told Leonard.

"Sorry." Leonard apologized, tearing his gaze away from the Vulcan.

"It's fine," Spock replied, surprising Leonard slightly by using such a human phrase. "I realize it is in your nature to act like this whilst with a person you like-" _Like?_ Leonard thought. _Forget like, love's more like the word!_ "-but I am afraid that others may not. I personally find it somewhat... endearing."

Leonard smiled at his feet as they carried on walking. When they got to the park, his jaw dropped; there were trees akin to weeping willows ad blossom trees, and the bushes and flowers were diverse and of pure, fresh colours. Leonard came out of his daze when he realized Spock had stopped a way behind, staring at a fixed point.

"What is it, Spock?" he asked, after jogging back to him.

"I have known those Vulcans over there for my whole educational period. They have been... quite mean to me throughout that time." Spock explained, starting to walk again.

"How'd they do that?" Leonard asked.

"I have not even told my mother of this," Spock hesitantly said, before pausing and turning his gaze to Leonard, looking as though he'd seen something in Leonard's mind. "They insulted me to get an emotional response from me. They insulted my intelligence and my family, mainly. Later on, they somehow found out about my sexuality and used that against me also. I was fifteen when their homophobic comments started, and that was when I snapped, so to speak."

"I hate people like that," Leonard strongly said, before noticing that Spock was cautiously watching the group. "Don't make eye contact. If ya do, they'll know ya've recognised them."

Spock nodded, and turned to look at Leonard.

"A logical suggestion." he replied.

Embarrassed, Leonard pulled his gaze away from Spock's, smiling.

"Don't expect it too often, I'm probably the most illogical person you'll ever meet!" he chuckled.

Spock raised his eyebrows.

"I will not say otherwise." he said.

Leonard laughed. The pair continued walking through the park.

"This is nice." Leonard commented.

"Indeed it is." Spock agreed.

Spock and Leonard continued on in a comfortable, companionable silence. Before they got to the exit, Leonard stopped, causing Spock to do the same. He took a step closer to Spock and fixed his gaze on Spock's eyes.

"Can I...?" he quietly asked, leaning his face a little closer to Spock's.

After a curt nod of approval from Spock, Leonard pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Spock blinked at Leonard, before nudging him to keep moving. When they got back to the lobby of Leonard's hotel, they faced each other.

"We should do something like that again," Leonard suggested. "I... I enjoyed it."

He felt his cheeks burning, and looked at the ground.

"I agree. I found it... quite enlightening." Spock replied.

!I get the feelin' that's the best I'm gonna get from ya for a while," Leonard said, smirking. "Don't worry, though. I'll get ya to say somethin' else at some point."

The only response he got was a raised eyebrow, and he laughed. He swore the corners of Spock's mouth twitched up, though.

"I'll send ya a message when I'm free," Leonard told Spock. "You should too."

"I will endeavor to," Spock promised, before subtly brushing his hand against Leonard for a brief moment. "Goodbye, Leonard."

"See ya soon." Leonard replied, feeling an oddly pleasurable sensation in his fingers as Spock left.

* * *

A/N:

Hi! Just a reminder to you all to review! They keep me upbeat! No flames though, please.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ;)

~Ellis~


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard knelt next to the river and dipped his hand into the pure water and swished it around.

"Quite a nice place, dontcha think Leo?" his dad asked when he stopped behind him. "Romantic too."

"Yeah." Leonard murmured, sitting back on his haunches.

"You could bring Spock here tonight." his mom suggested.

"Yeah, that's a thought." Leonard said, standing up.

The small family continued on their walk, taking in the sights, sounds and sensations of the trail.

* * *

Contacting...VN975946: S'chn T'gai Spock

Spock, I have a surprise for you.  
You

A surprise?  
Spock

Yeah. Look out your bedroom  
window!  
You

You are standing outside  
my house.  
Spock

SURPRISE!  
You

Why are you standing  
outside my house?  
Spock

I had an idea for a date earlier  
today that's probably better at  
night than during the day.  
You

That is... reasonable.  
Spock

You're not mad at me?  
You

Of course not.  
Spock

Good! Are you going to come  
down?  
You

Yes. Perhaps you should  
hide. We would avoid a  
possible confrontation  
from my father if you do.  
Spock

That's a good idea. I'll be behind  
the bushes over there.  
You

* * *

Spock crouched next to Leonard awkwardly, dressed in robes, and Leonard grinned at him.

"Hi." he softly greeted.

"Greetings." Spock replied, quietly.

"C'mon." Leonard said, putting a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder and standing up.

The pair walked side-by-side. Spock turned to look at Leonard.

"I take it you know where we are going." he said, almost questioningly.

"Yup." Leonard replied, trying to sound more confident than he was.

"I will also guess that you aren't going to tell me where."

Leonard smirked.

"Nope."

Spock accepted the answer, and he and Leonard continued walking in silence. Leonard brushed his knuckles against Spock's. The young Vulcan's response was to leap, what might as well have been, a mile away from his companion. Leonard's eyes widened in surprise and concern, before turning to realization.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"No, it is I who should apologize," Spock told him, stepping back into place beside Leonard. "I should have expected it."

"No, _I_ am," Leonard insisted. "I forgot how sensitive your hands are."

Spock saw no point in arguing otherwise. He waited a few moments before touching a finger to one of Leonard's fingers. Leonard beamed at him.

* * *

Finally, they got there.

"Montagu river," Spock stated, an eyebrow slightly raised. "I admit I have only been here once."

Leonard smiled at the somewhat in awe Vulcan, before looking around - his parents were right; it _was_ more romantic at night than during the day. Dropping to the floor, he laid on his back and watched the stars. Spock joined him. After lying in companionable silence for a while, Leonard slowly moved his hand closer to Spock's by an inch. Spock looked down at the hand, and moved his own toward it, granting Leonard permission to hold his hand. Subconsciously, Spock smiled when the human's love, happiness, peace and content washed over him. They stayed like that for a while, before Leonard sat up.

"Come on, I want to show you the river." he told Spock with almost child-like eagerness.

Leonard led Spock to the river bank. He sat and dangled his legs in the water. Spock sat cross-legged next to him. Leaning back on his hands, Leonard smiled at the feeling of the water flowing around his legs.

"Ya know, ya don't come across much free-flowing water in Georgia," he commented. "It's not really somethin' I've thought about. But bein' here, with you, knee deep in river water... it's makin' me think about what I have and don't have, ya know?"

"I believe I do." Spock replied, turning his head to look directly into Leonard's sky blue eyes.

Leonard leaned slightly closer to the Vulcan.

"Can I...?" he whispered, wanting to finally kiss the man.

Spock responded by cautiously kissing him, uncertain as to what to do. Leonard kissed back, resting his hand on top of Spock's and holding his upper arm. Spock placed his spare hand on Leonard's thigh.

"Spock... I think I love you." Leonard murmured against Spock's lips.

"I... be live I feel the same." Spock replied.

Lightly, Leonard chuckled.

"I never thought I'd be sayin' that to anyone a week ago!" he said to nobody in particular.

He pressed his lips to Spock's again. They were so caught up in each other that a soft cough almost went unnoticed. The couple stood in front of the older Vulcan; Spock's posture was more rigid than ever, and Leonard was glaring at the man.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Leonard finally demanded. "Can't some guys have privacy around here? I mean, I get-"

"Leonard..." Spock softly interrupted.

"No, Spock! He has no right-"

"Leonard, this is my father."

Leonard stared at Spock, who had shifted his gaze to his feet. He then looked at Spock's father.

"Ya followed us." he stated.

"I did." the Vulcan agreed.

"Ya didn't trust your own son." Leonard said, feeling ready to explode.

"I did not. And apparently I was right not to." the Vulcan replied, casting his (illogically) judgemental gaze on his son and his human companion.

Spock couldn't meet his father's disapproving gaze - he had proved, yet again, what a disappointment he was to him. Leonard, on the other hand, felt like he was about to erupt - how dare this man dictate what he and Spock could and could not do! But he knew that anything he did would likely bring more trouble upon himself and Spock.

"I presume you know your way back to your hotel." Spock's father said to Leonard.

"Of course I do!" Leonard indignantly replied.

"Good. Live long and prosper."

Leonard watched him walk away with Spock following, Spock with his hands clasped behind his back. Sadly, Leonard made his way back to his hotel, feeling very lonely, and very guilty.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's bee so long! I've been really busy, but I promise there are going to be more frequent updates from now on! ;)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to tell me what you think! :)

-Ellis Jenkins-


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't wanna talk." Leonard groaned into his pillow when one of his parents walked in.

"Leo..." his dad softly said, kneeling next to his son's bed. "What happened last night?"

Leonard sighed.

"How can such a bastard have such a great son?" he grumbled.

"I ask myself that a lot!" his dad joked, ruffling Leonard's hair. "But I have a feelin' this is about that Vulcan of yours."

He sat on the edge of the hotel bed.

"He's not _mine,"_ Leonard protested, rolling onto his back, before sighing. "Spock's dad followed us to the, um... the Montagu River. He, err, caught us kissin'. Y'know, for a Vulcan he's a damn good kisser! Spock, I mean, obviously."

Leonard felt himself blush.

"Obviously," his dad repeated. "Look, I know what you're going through. And it'll pass, it usually does. If this man can't see the happiness ya bring his son, and vice versa, he doesn't deserve a say in how your relationship progresses, if ya want it to."

"I do," Leonard replied, smiling at the ceiling, before laughing. "I never thought I'd be having this conversation about a _Vulcan!"_

His dad laughed with him.

"Stranger things have happened!" he told his son, standing. "Trust yourself with this. And trust Spock."

* * *

Contacting...VN975946: S'chn T'gai Spock

Are you awake?

 **You**

I am now.

 **Spock**

Sorry, I know it's the middle of the night.

 **You**

It's no problem.

 **Spock**

I just wanted to apologize if I got you into any trouble.

 **You**

It was worth it.

 **Spock**

I'll take that as a compliment on my date planning!

 **You**

Do.

Although we will need to be more careful in the future. My father does not approve and, I believe, does not wish to see you with me again.

 **Spock**

I got the idea.

 **You**

But if you wished to meet later today, my mother is due to go into town. I am certain she could find an excuse for me to accompany her.

 **Spock**

Spock, that's great!

 **You**

I am glad you agree.

 **Spock**

Spock, you need to thank your mom for me, she's amazing.

 **You**

I will be sure to. Go to sleep, Leonard.

 **Spock**

Alright. Goodnight Spock.

 **You**

Goodnight ashayam.

 **Spock**

* * *

At around 0900 hours, Spock and his mother, Amanda, walked into the lobby of the Waterside ShiKahr hotel. Purposefully, Spock made his way to the front desk.

"Is there a Leonard McCoy staying here?" he asked the woman behind it.

"No. But rooms 236 and 237 are rented under the name David McCoy." the Vulcan woman replied.

Spock nodded and made his way to the lift, Amanda following close behind. They got to the rooms, and Spock knocked on the door of 236. A gruff voice said something from within, followed by heavy footfall.

"Hello," Spock said when the door was opened (revealing a middle-aged man). "I presume you are the father of Leonard McCoy."

"That I am!" David replied with the same accent to his voice that Leonard had, grinning. "And I'm guessin' you're Leo's Vulcan, Spock, am I right?"

"Yes." Spock agreed.

David took a few steps forward and knocked on door 237.

"Leo!" he called.

There was a loud groan from inside.

"What?" Leonard's distinctive voice demanded.

"Leo, there's someone out here for ya!"

Leonard cursed.

"Hold on a minute!" he called, accompanied by his feet thumping around the room.

When the door opened, it revealed a shirtless Leonard wearing hastily pulled on trousers. Spock had to consciously avert his gaze from Leonard's chest to his face.

"Spock!" Leonard greeted, grinning from ear-to-ear and leaning on the door frame.

"Leonard." Spock replied, a smile in his eyes.

Leonard shot his dad a pointed look. David went back to the room he was sharing with his wife.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at two o'clock." Spock's mother told the Vulcan.

Spock nodded, and she left.

"Um, I wasn't expectin' ya so early, so, I need to smarten up a bit," Leonard explained, flustered and a little embarrassed. "Come in. I shouldn't be too long."

Spock stepped into the room and awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed, while Leonard went into the bathroom.

"So, are you always up and around this early?" Leonard asked from the bathroom, clicking his fringe across his forehead with a little gel. "'Cause I'm warnin' ya, I'm usually pretty cranky in the mornin's!"

Spock raised an eyebrow as Leonard poked his head into the main room, grinning.

"Yes, I am," Spock replied. "But you seem to be assuming that our relationship will progress as far as sharing accommodation."

"Well... I'd like it to," Leonard admitted, as he glided across the room. "I mean... there's nothin' wrong with a bit of hope, is there?"

He looked at Spock with a glint in his eye, before shaking his head to fluff his hair out a bit.

"I agree that I am not averse to that possibility." Spock said, as Leonard pulled his trousers up more and did the zip up.

"I guess that's I'm gonna get on that!" Leonard commented, jokingly, shooting Spock a charming smile.

He crouched down to look through a box next to the bed. He took out a blue gingham shirt with short sleeves and put it on. Smiling flirtatiously, Leonard span around. "So, whaddaya think?" he asked, doing jazz hands, before laughing at himself.

Spock raised an amused eyebrow, almost smiling.

"You look... good." he told his companion.

Leonard giggled. Spock sighed.

"May we leave now?" he requested.

"Sorry, I'm kinda nervous," Leonard apologized. "Sure."

As soon as they'd taken a few steps, Leonard's PADD started playing the irritating tune he'd set as Jim's ringtone.

"Dammit, Jim," Leonard muttered, before saying to Spock, "I should probably get that. Ya don't mind hanging around for a while longer, do you?"

Spock shook his head, and Leonard answered the call.

"What is it, Jim? I've got things to do." Leonard said.

"Hi to you too, Bones!" Jim exclaimed, sarcastically. "What kind of things? Wait! Lemme guess; it involves a certain Vulcan."

Leonard groaned at the suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Ya know, I could just end the call..." he threatened.

"Nooo! Don't do that!" Jim begged. "Is Spock there? Can I meet him?"

"Oh, I don't know," Leonard replied, before asking Spock, "Spock, do ya wanna meet my super annoying, future Starfleet captain best friend?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at his phrasing, but sat next to him.

"So, you're Spock, the Vulcan Bones never shuts up about," Jim said, grinning. "It's great to meet you, finally!"

"And you are the one who helped progress Leonard's and my relationship," Spock replied, dipping his head in greeting. "I'm grateful Leonard has such a friend as you."

"Well, I was tired of him moping around so close to his birthday," Jim told him, smiling. "Oh! That's why I was calling, Bones!"

"Jim, for the last time, I don't want anythin'! No party, no presents!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Bones! You're gonna be _eighteen_! Officially an adult!" Jim whined. "Surely there's _something_!"

"No!" Leonard replied, definitely.

"Don't worry, I'll come up with something," Jim promised, winking, before looking at Spock. "I'm gonna tell you this now; if you break his heart, you're dead."

Spock nodded. He'd never admit to being frightened by the Starfleet cadet's threat, but he was.

"Quit scarin' the guy, Jim!" Leonard chastised.

"I thought he was Vulcan," Jim playfully teased, smirking. "Have a great day, guys! Don't enjoy yourselves too much!"

He winked, before ending the call.

"Sorry about that." Leonard apologized, putting the PADD away.

"It couldn't be helped," Spock replied, getting to his feet. "Besides, it was an enlightening experience."

Leonard laughed, standing up himself.

"Anyway, do you know any good places for breakfast?" he asked.

"Not personally, though Mother recommended a café that serves something akin to Earth's pancakes." Spock told him.

Leonard grinned at him, his entire face lit up.

"Seriously, Spock, that woman is _god-sent_!" he exclaimed. "Let's go!"


End file.
